


archy explains the new millenium

by whetherwoman



Category: Archy and Mehitabel - Don Marquis
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Yuletide, challenge:Yuletide 2008, recipient:Nyssa23
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-25
Updated: 2008-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-15 04:38:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whetherwoman/pseuds/whetherwoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>boss i wish you would<br/>get a computer</p>
            </blockquote>





	archy explains the new millenium

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Livia for the brainstorming and voksen for the reassurance!

boss i wish you would  
get a computer  
me and mehitabel  
both would like it working this typewriter  
is getting more difficult by the day  
we aren't as young as  
we once were  


i went back to the old office  
once you know and there  
were computers all  
around on the desks and the walls  
and the ceilings for all  
i could tell mehitabel said  
there were more in peoples  
ears but i m not sure about that  
have you heard of that boss  


i know some people might  
say we re behind the times all three  
of us but i don t think thats  
true at all i think it s just you boss  
this typewriter is rough  
a laptop would be nice  
if you left it open  


* * *

if i had a cell phone i think i would  
txt msg alot  
all the other roaches in your house agree  
now i know there is widespread disgust at  
the corruption of the language but  
i can tell you shorter words  
appeal a lot sometimes  
plus i don t think i could use a phone really  
can you even hear me  
some roaches can hiss  
maybe they should get phones first  
if they keep making them smaller itll happen  
sooner or later  


* * *

Thank you for getting this computer, Boss!  
My vers libre improves vastly now that I can hit the caps lock key  
in a single bound. I have many plans.  
You'll see. You won't regret it.  
I welcome the 21st century with open antennae.  


You know my original verse was written by hand  
when I had hands. But I've changed with the times,  
typewriter when necessary, because no matter what  
my outward form, my soul is that of a poet  
as I've said before. I must write.  
But there are certain advantages to certain methods  
and modern man must take advantage of what is offered him.  


* * *

funniest thing  
mehitabel showed me how to open internet explorer  
turns out nobody uses capitalization anymore  
and mehitabel agrees its not worth it  
in most cases  


i thought about starting a blog  
but once i read the comments on daily koz  
i could tell it would be a losing proposition  
any writer knows there are certain pieces  
of the artistic process that must remain mysterious  


and mehitabel finds satisfaction  
in leaving comments herself  


* * *

boss mehitabel has discovered her inner painter  
she may have been an artist as well as a dancer  
in her previous life  
although she can no longer hold a brush  
in the paint program she can express herself with trackpad and button  
she wants me to let you know  
how much she appreciates everything youve done for us  
shes made you a painting as a token  
of her esteem  


i find it uncomfortable to look at myself  
but mehitabel says its abstract and that anyone  
with any soul could see the deep emotions  
in every stroke  


ill leave it up to you to judge that boss

  
   
Read [posted comments](http://yuletidetreasure.org/archive/80/archyexplains_cmt.html).  


  



End file.
